


Went Out Looking for the Rainbow

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Background Frank/Gerard/Jamia/Lindsey, California, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hand Jobs, Motherhood, Oral Sex, Parental Moments, Road Trips, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stressed out Jamia shows up at her front door, Lindsey decides what they need is a weekend away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went Out Looking for the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the US leg of the World Contamination Tour. 
> 
> Title from "Redwood Tree" by Van Morrison. 
> 
> Many thanks to [girlpearl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl) for the beta! 
> 
> Written for the road trip square on our trope bingo card.

Lindsey is scrubbing her kitchen counter when she hears the doorbell ring. She gives it one last swipe, lifts Bandit out of her playpen, and walks to the door. "Jamia," she smiles when she gets to the door. "This is a nice surprise." 

"I needed to get out of the condo, so we went to a park. And then I got lost and there was an accident that fuc--screwed up traffic around a main intersection, so I turned around and came here. I hate LA. Have I mentioned?" Jamia says all in one breath. 

"Once or twice," Lindsey murmurs. "Where are the girls?" 

"Car," Jamia says, "I wasn't sure..." 

"No, come in. We'll have fun. I have lots of cold drinks and it's almost snack time," Lindsey says. 

"Okay," Jamia replies with a grateful grin and turns to get her kids from the car. 

Lindsey feels like she's barely seen Jamia since their husbands left for tour. It'll be nice to catch up. And maybe steal a few kisses if they're here through nap time. She plops Bee back in her playpen and gets an indignant look, but it'll be forgotten as soon as Bee sees the twins. Lindsey goes to help Jamia with the door. "Let's take them out back. They can play in the yard and I'll make iced coffee." Jamia looks tired. 

"Coffee sounds good," Jamia murmurs. 

They carry the twins through to the back yard and Lindsey goes back to grab Bee and take her out with them. Bandit is _extremely_ happy to see the twins, as predicted. Lindsey leaves Jamia in a patio chair and goes to pour a couple of coffees. Jamia is slouching when she returns, and Lindsey sits down next to her. "Tired?" 

"Teething," Jamia says. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Lindsey says. "I'd get you a beer, but you look like you could use the coffee more at this point." 

They watch the girls for a minute, then Jamia says, "I called him last night at three in the morning and told him how much I hated him. For like. Ten minutes." 

"Gentle, Bandit," Lindsey says firmly and then turns to Jamia. "It was effing hard enough when Gerard was home most of the time. I can't even imagine making it through teething by myself." 

"I never - I always knew this was the way things were going to be. I just feel like shit, and when he's off with the guys, playing and happy I just. Lin...." 

"Hey, I know," Lindsey says and reaches over to squeeze Jamia's hand. "It's a whole different thing to know how things are and even be okay with it and then actually live it." Jamia nods, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Hey, we should get out of town. You and me. I could take you to see some of the nice things California has to offer." 

"Assuming they exist," Jamia murmurs. 

Lindsey laughs. "They totally do, okay. I'll prove it to you. How fast do you think we can arrange for people to take care of our kids?" 

"Um." Jamia gets a sheepish look on her face. "Shayna and my mom are constantly offering. I always turn them down, because. Well, I can _do_ this." 

"You totally can. But you _deserve_ a break. And I want to get you drunk on good wine and show you some big fucking trees," Lindsey says. 

"You know how to sell an idea," Jamia says with a smile. "Also, swear jar." 

"Unfair," Lindsey pouts. 

"Totally fair," Jamia says. Lindsey pulls a dollar out of her pocket and pushes it into Jamia's hand. "You just keep cash and change in your pockets for this purpose, don't you?" Jamia asks. 

"I am _not_ as bad as Gerard," Lindsey insists. Jamia's still smiling at her. "Are you staying until nap time?" Lindsey asks quietly. 

"Can I?" Jamia asks. "I don't... I don't want to go home yet." 

"Of course you can," Lindsey says and squeezes her hand. Lindsey holds her hand until she has to go referee a tugging match between the twins, but mostly they sit quietly and watch the girls play. 

When the kids start drooping, the two of them organize playpens in Gerard and Lindsey's room and lay Bandit down and watch each other wide-eyed until the fussing dies down. Lindsey moves closer to Jamia in the couch. "You know what? I've missed you. I think a weekend away is just what we need." 

"I miss everybody who eats solid food and knows English," Jamia laughs. "But yeah. I miss you." 

Lindsey smiles and reaches out to brush Jamia's hair out of her face. "Have we ever gone anywhere, just the two of us?" she murmurs. 

Jamia's tilts her head. "I... don't think so. Not for anything longer than dinner and some change." 

"Well, then I think we should _definitely_ get away for a few days," Lindsey says decisively. The more she thinks about the idea, the more she likes it. "Next weekend, J," she says. "Yes?" 

"Yes," Jamia agrees with a grin. 

Lindsey smiles back and leans close. "Good. I think it will do us both some good." 

"You might be right." It's Jamia who leans in the rest of the way. 

Lindsey smiles against her mouth and lifts a hand to her hair. Fuck, she's missed kissing someone regularly. She's had her moments of being jealous of their husbands, purely because they're together. This... this is a good idea. And Jamia tastes like coffee and lip balm. They kiss each other slowly and thoroughly. Their hands wander a bit, sliding over shoulders, arms, breasts. It feels good, but Lindsey doesn't push it. They'll have more time next weekend. 

When one of the babies starts crying, Jamia sighs, but she has a little smile on her face. "You're magic," she murmurs and gets up to go check on the kids. "Lily was stuck half-out of her shirt," she explains when she comes back. "They're their father's daughters. Can't hold still." 

"They're their mother's daughters too. Gorgeous and sweet." Lindsey tugs Jamia back down. Bee is handful enough. Lindsey can't imagine Bee squared. 

Lindsey flips on the TV and quickly changes the channel from Nick Jr. to one of the movie channels. "I mean, it's not that I don't _appreciate_ Yo Gabba Gabba," Jamia says. "And I hope Gerard gets his wish and they can do an episode. But right now I am super fucking tired of DJ Lance's voice." 

"Swear jar," Lindsey teases. 

"Oh, shut up," Jamia sighs. 

"Come here and convince me," Lindsey tells her, and stretches out on the couch again. Jamia laughs and settles on top of her. Lindsey wraps her arms around Jamia's neck and they kiss lazily. "You ought to come over more often," Lindsey mumbles against her neck once they've wound down. 

"I should," Jamia replies sleepily. "Dunno why I haven't." 

"I'm glad you're here and not in New Jersey," Lindsey tells her. "Just remember we're your family too." 

Jamia runs a hand through Lindsey's hair. "You guys are definitely the best thing about being out here. I know I bitch, but I really do love that we can see you regularly." 

"It makes things easier," Lindsey says. "For all of us." 

"It does," Jamia murmurs. "I just... Jersey is _home_ and I don't think Frank or I could ever leave for good." 

"I know," Lindsey says. "I miss the city, too. We'll - either it will work out or it won't, J. I think it will." 

"I think it will too," Jamia says and leans up to kiss Lindsey's forehead. "Because we want it to work out, and we are nothing if not determined, stubborn people." 

They drowsily watch the movie until they hear Bandit calling for Lindsey from upstairs. "His master's voice," Lindsey jokes and slips out from under Jamia. 

Lindsey lifts Bandit and tries to escape back downstairs before their noise wakes the babies, but no such luck. One of them starts crying and then the other follows. She hears Jamia start to laugh downstairs, but figures if she's laughing, she's in a much better mood than when she arrived. "Let's go see if we can make the babies happy again," Lindsey tells Bandit seriously. Bandit nods and they go into the bedroom; Lindsey puts Bandit down in the playpen with Lily and picks up Cherry. By the time Jamia gets upstairs, the tears have mostly stopped. 

"We're going to get changed and get out of your hair now," Jamia says, taking Cherry while Lindsey leans over to make faces at Lily and Bee. Lindsey helps - and Bandit tries to help but mostly spills baby powder - and they walk Jamia and the twins out to the car. 

"Next weekend," Lindsey whispers, sneaking a quick kiss through the open window. 

Jamia beams. "Next weekend. And thanks for today. I feel like… a million times better." 

"Any time, sweetheart," Lindsey says and helps Bandit wave as they back out of the driveway. Lindsey goes back inside with a smile on her face. She's got some reservations to make and some planning to do. 

When she gets a call from Frank a couple of hours later, she's not even a little bit surprised. "What did you do?" he says, hushed. "I could kiss you right now." 

"Well, I wouldn't argue if you did," she says. "Mostly we just hung out and made out a little bit when the kids were napping. And, of course, I'm helping her escape for a few days." 

"No Thelma and Louise stuff," Frank says. 

"Not even if we see Brad Pitt?" Lindsey teases. 

"Especially not then. You have me and Gerard, what does Brad Pitt have on us?" 

Lindsey snorts. "I miss you, punkass. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." 

"I miss you too. Next time I see you I'm going demonstrate exactly how grateful I am. You made my wife sound less stressed than she has since we left Jersey," Frank says. 

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, Frankie. It wasn't a hardship," Lindsey replies. "But you know I'd never say no to you putting that smart mouth to use." 

Frank laughs. "Your husband is giving me the stink eye. I better hand over the phone, huh." 

"My husband gets to be with my boyfriend all the time," Lindsey says. "He can have a little patience while we talk." 

Frank laughs again. "Normally, I would be all for the lessons in patience, but we have to be at sound check soon and you know how he is about being on time." 

"Okay, some other time." Lindsey waits while Frank hands the phone over. "Hey, beautiful," Lindsey says. 

"Hi," Gerard replies. Lindsey can tell he's smiling. "I hear you're running away for a weekend." 

"Yup. Jamia needs it. So do I, really. She just needs it more," Lindsey replies. 

"I'm glad you're going," Gerard says. "How's the Beezle?" 

"She's good, aren't you, Bee? Say hi to daddy." Lindsey holds the phone up to Bandit's mouth and lets her babble for a little while. 

"I didn't understand all of that, unless there was something about an octopus and My Little Ponies," Gerard says when she steals the phone back. 

"Pretty sure that's exactly what it was, because she is her father's daughter," Lindsey says. 

"Love you," he says. "Miss you both. Frankie and I will send some more pictures for her bulletin board, 'k?" 

"You better. She has a fit of ecstasy every time she gets to put one up," Lindsey says. "And I love you too. Have a good show." 

"Send me more pictures from your studio, too," he says. "Shit, go time. Bye, Lin." 

She says goodbye and hangs up. 

Lindsey smiles off and on the rest of the day at random intervals. She got to talk to most of her favorite people. She's happy. She definitely needs to be proactive about getting Jamia over more often. And going over there.

*

Lindsey is pretty sure it's the most interminable seven-day period on record, but finally it's trip time. She leaves Alicia and Bandit snuggled together on the couch watching _The Great Mouse Detective_ , with a fridge full of Tupperware, and determinedly puts the top down on the Mini on the way to Frank and Jamia's condo. 

When she knocks on the door, Shayna answers and says with exaggerated annoyance, "Please take her away, oh my god." 

Lindsey laughs and looks past her to Jamia standing with her arms crossed, glaring at the back of Shayna's head. "Are you being annoying, J?" 

"She called it efficient," Shayna says. "It's also annoying." 

"J, I promise we can turn around the moment we get a call," Lindsey says. "Until then, you're mine." 

"Okay," Jamia says with a small smile. She leans down to kiss her girls, tells them both she loves them, then gives Shayna a big hug. "Thanks, Shay." 

"Hey, this is why I'm here," Shayna replies. "Now get out of here." 

Jamia smiles when she sees the car with its top down. "Appropriate. Did you get the Thelma and Louise lecture too?" 

"Yup," Lindsey replies. "I have no idea why. We are totally well-behaved and proper ladies." 

"I think you have us confused with people who aren't planning to drink and fuck all weekend." Jamia's delivery is perfectly dry. It must be an Iero thing. 

Lindsey tips her head back and laughs and slides on her sunglasses. "You're in charge of the iPod. I even put Avail on there for you." 

"You're the best. So. Am I allowed to know where we're going?" 

Lindsey smiles and pulls out onto the street. "We are going north. First to the Napa Valley. I went to a bridal shower at this great winery that has an adorable B&B. And then we're gonna go further north up the coast and see some big-ass trees and stay at another place on the beach. How does that sound?" 

"It sounds really great," Jamia says with a grin, and starts making a playlist on Lindsey's iPod. It's amazing, because it's Jamia. For the first twenty miles or so, they listen to the music loud with the top down and it's pretty much perfect. 

They're going eighty-five miles an hour north on I-5 when Lindsey puts the top up and Jamia turns the volume down and they just talk. "No, no I was...so over high school," Jamia says sometime in hour two. "I worked at the fuckin' grocery store. And hated everyone. And went to lots of shows and threw elbows in the pit." 

"I was the weirdo art kid," Lindsey says. "It was… what it was. I was glad to get out." 

"Yeah, I don't get the nostalgia thing. I hate fuckin' Facebook. I still talk to people, but, you know. And you still are a weirdo art kid, gorgeous. And you married one. It's the best thing to be." 

Lindsey grins. "Yeah, it's true. I'm pretty happy with how life turned out. None if it is really what I planned, but I like it. I like it a lot." She reaches over to take Jamia's hand over the center console. 

"I worried about you at first," Jamia says quietly. "I mean. I've known the guys since forever, and you were the new kid. It probably sucked." 

Lindsey shrugs. "A little bit. At first. Especially since Gerard and I were pretty wrapped up in each other at first. Always sneaking off and not hanging out. I mean… it was great, but wasn't really conducive to meeting the family. But I could tell you and Frankie were special. Special to Gerard too." 

"Subtlety is not in their vocabulary," Jamia smiles. "It all worked out. Fuck, it feels like a million years ago." 

"I know. Not yet four years. That's hardly any time at all," Lindsey says. "God, Jamia. I'm so fucking glad you came out with Frank." 

"I guess I'm finally figuring out how to make the most of it," Jamia says, squeezing Lindsey's thigh. 

Lindsey grins at the road. "Better be careful or we're gonna have to figure out how to fuck in a Mini." 

"I could think of worse things, but you have me craving wine," Jamia returns. 

"It's really good, too. And I was sort of thinking room service for supper?" 

Jamia laughs. "Works for me. You want me to drive for a while, Lin?" 

"I'm good for now," Lindsey says. "Though, we may have to stop at a truck stop at some point and send Gerard pictures of shitty souvenirs." 

Jamia shakes her head. "I send that shit off to every yard sale my mom has. I think it breeds in my basement." 

Lindsey laughs. "That's why he only gets pictures. He only actually brings it home sometimes. Usually it's something that makes me laugh enough that I don't mind it hanging around for a while." 

They turn the music back on after a while, and end up singing along to Dolly Parton for at least twenty minutes. Lindsey pulls over at a couple of scenic overlooks so Jamia can take pictures. They buy Gerard a paperweight shaped like a cowboy boot. Jamia drives, then Lindsey drives again. It's not a super long drive, at least not by Lindsey's standards, and they're not really in a hurry. It's nice to just dawdle along the road and hold hands and steal kisses. 

They drive up through San Francisco and over the Golden Gate and Lindsey squeezes Jamia's hand as they cross over. Jamia's sort of glued to the window as soon as they get to Napa. Lindsey remembers being the same way when she came up here the first time. The valley and up the hill is covered with grapevines. It's the perfect time of day to be here, too. The sun is getting low in the sky and everything is still green and the mustard is pretty and yellow on the ground. 

Lindsey drives until she gets a couple of miles north of a little town called St. Helena and pulls down a long drive between fields of vines. "Oh wow," Jamia says. "It smells so good. It's so pretty. I - wow." Lindsey beams at her and pulls her close to kiss her for just a moment. 

"Isn't it? Let's get checked in and see if we can get some food and a bottle of wine, yeah?" 

"Yes, please," Jamia says. "This is a lot classier than being on tour, damn." 

"We contain multitudes," Lindsey quotes, and parks outside a rustic lodge dripping with flowers. They go inside and Lindsey checks them into the room. The gentleman working the desk is just as nice as she remembers him being and he happily tells them he'll send up some wine and to call down when they're ready for food. 

Jamia grins and squeezes Lindsey's hand as they take their things to their room. Lindsey looks her over. "Do you need to call home?" 

Jamia shrugs. "Maybe after dinner. I'm sure it's okay. Oh, wow, look at this room!" 

"Isn't it gorgeous? And there's a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom," Lindsey says and hooks her fingers into Jamia's belt loops and pulls her close. "Which we are definitely going to take advantage of." 

"You have such good ideas," Jamia says, leaning close. 

"I know I do. We're going for maximum relaxation this weekend, so if there's any time you just wanna stop and smell some fucking roses, tell me, okay?" Lindsey murmurs into Jamia's hair. 

"Okay," Jamia says, snuggling close. Lindsey snakes her arms around Jamia's waist and holds her. 

"So. Tonight we drink wine, eat good food and have a nice soak in a big tub, and at several points, I'm going to make you come so hard you see stars." 

"And what do I get to do for you?" 

"Whatever you want, gorgeous," Lindsey whispers and sucks Jamia's earlobe into her mouth. 

"I thought you had this all planned," Jamia laughs breathlessly. 

"Not down to the last detail. Unless you want me to. I can do that too." 

"I just want you," Jamia says, winding her fingers into Lindsey's hair as Lindsey trails her lips down Jamia's neck. 

"You've got me," Lindsey whispers. She slides her fingers up under Jamia's shirt, then jumps when someone knocks on their door. 

"Wine," Jamia reminds her, voice amused and breathless. 

Lindsey laughs and goes to open the door; there's the whole uncorking and pouring ritual and they hear about the wine. Lindsey tries to pay attention, but it's hard with Jamia right there looking so damn hot. 

"We're doing a tour tomorrow morning, if you'd like to join," the waiter says. Lindsey looks at Jamia, who nods enthusiastically. 

"Thanks, we'd love to," Jamia says and tips him as he leaves, before locking the door again. Lindsey hands her a wineglass. "A toast to you being amazing and planning this," Jamia murmurs. "I was about to go completely insane." 

"Happens to the best of us. Just wanted to remind you that I'm here for you, J, you know? This isn't just for their benefit, and I am really, really looking forward to being alone with you." Lindsey clinks glasses and takes a drink, feeling herself blush a little. Smooth. 

Jamia leans close and kisses her cheek. "Me too. So much." 

"Looks like we have a terrace," Lindsey says. "Want to go check it out?" 

"Definitely," Jamia says. 

Lindsey grabs the bottle of wine and the menu and they go out on the patio. It's gorgeous. The sun is setting and it's still fairly warm. Lindsey can't take her eyes off Jamia, though. "Those are some fucking hot shoes, J," she says. "I meant to tell you earlier. Also I'm just going to ogle you now, okay?" 

Jamia snorts. "Go right ahead." She kisses Lindsey's shoulder and leans against the railing. Lindsey sips her wine and looks Jamia up and down. 

"I also appreciate that shirt," Lindsey says. Jamia's been wearing a hoodie and Lindsey is really fucking glad she took it off because it shows off Jamia's tits perfectly. 

"You have a familiar look on your face," Jamia says easily. 

"Is it the, 'I am going to fuck her through the mattress' look? Because that is definitely what I'm thinking," Lindsey says. 

Jamia laughs. "Thanks for the clarification. Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" 

"I always want to know what you're thinking," Lindsey replies. 

"I'm wondering why you think you're going to be on top," Jamia teases. 

Lindsey licks her lips. "Well, the odds of it happening at least once are in my favor..." 

Jamia takes a sip of her wine. "Probably. Also, we should get food before we get too far into the festivities. Because let me tell you, I am already pretty tipsy and I haven't even finished my first glass of wine." 

Lindsey smiles. "Why don't you do that? Because I am too. We can make it the theme of round one." 

Jamia drains her glass and reaches for the menu. "What do we want? Looks like it's mostly Italian. Gnocchi sounds good, maybe? Tomatoes and mozzarella? And dessert." 

Lindsey wants Jamia for dessert. But she'll take tiramisu. "Sounds perfect." She takes Jamia's glass and pours them both generous second helpings of wine. "Maybe a bottle to go with dessert?" 

"You were serious about the drunk part." Jamia gets up and leans over to kiss her. Lindsey cops a feel; she can't not. Jamia makes a pleased noise and pushes into it, then goes to the room phone to place their order. 

Lindsey is at once impatient and content to drag the evening out. She sips at her glass of wine for a minute, enjoying the view, until Jamia calls to her from the room, "They said thirty minutes for the food, you know." 

"Did they," she asks and comes back inside. Jamia is sitting on the bed, leaning on her elbows. Lindsey sets her wine on the bedside table and leans down to kiss Jamia. 

"Think we can come up with something to do until they knock on the door?" Lindsey asks against her lips. 

"Bet we can." Jamia starts fiddling with the buttons of Lindsey's shirt. Lindsey climbs into Jamia's lap and straddles her thighs. Jamia sits up all the way and slides her hands up Lindsey's back and into her hair. "There you are," she murmurs, kissing Lindsey's throat and down into the vee of her shirt. 

Lindsey's eyes flutter closed. "God, Jamia," she murmurs. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love your mouth?" 

"Nope. I'm just gonna do this while you tell me all about it." 

That's Frank's trick with Gerard. Lindsey would laugh, but Jamia has a few more buttons open and is sliding her tongue along the edge of Lindsey's bra. "Fuck, I love it. Love the way your lips feel, love the way you use your tongue. Love how you know just when to give me teeth," she says. Jamia nips at the top of her breast then and Lindsey moans. Jamia slips a hand into the other cup, pinching at Lindsey's nipple, then rolling it gently between her fingers. Lindsey moans and pushes Jamia onto her back. "My turn," she murmurs into Jamia's neck and then starts sucking on that spot. 

She pulls Jamia's shirt up her body. Jamia whines, and Lindsey hushes her, tracing her tongue up Jamia's stomach as she reaches for the clasp of Jamia's bra. She finally gets the clasp undone and pushes it up over Jamia's tits. Lindsey sits up a few inches just so she can look down and see Jamia's gorgeous tits. She hums in approval and cups them in her hands, thumbing over the nipples until they tighten, leaning back down to swipe her tongue along the underside of one breast. 

Jamia hauls in a deep breath. "Your mouth is pretty amazing too," she murmurs. Lindsey just smiles and wraps her lips around one of her nipples. "Linds," Jamia moans as she sucks. "That's so good." 

Lindsey moves to her other nipple and sucks that one too. She swirls her tongue around it and when she pulls away lets her teeth drag gently. She moves up, slides her tongue over Jamia's bottom lip and into her mouth. Jamia shifts underneath her, and when their hips rock together they both make pleased noises. Lindsey is very aware of how much clothing they're still wearing, and it's too much. But dinner is coming. She sighs and moves her mouth back to Jamia's throat. Jamia's hands are warn against the skin on the small of her back and the little noises she makes as Lindsey sucks on her neck are enough for now. 

When the knock sounds on their door, Lindsey sits up and re-buttons her shirt. Jamia makes a disappointed little face and Lindsey laughs. "You gonna let me let them in here like that?" she teases, nodding at Jamia's shirt and bra up around her shoulders. 

"Shut up," Jamia says and goes into the bathroom. Lindsey laughs again and lets the waiter in to set up the tray. It looks and smells amazing and by the time everything is laid out and ready to go, Lindsey is ready to eat, and eat a lot. She tips the waiter and opens the bathroom door. 

"Hey, gorgeous. Food?" 

Jamia smiles wickedly. "Sent the boys a picture of the hickey you just gave me."

"You're the best. Also, now they're gonna want more, and I don't think we're going to have many free hands." 

Jamia laughs. "We'll see. Let's eat." 

They sit down, and _fuck,_ the food is good. Lindsey's glad they actually stopped making out to eat because missing this meal would've been a shame. They both clean their plates, and finish off their first bottle of wine, and then start on dessert and their second bottle. Which is also when Jamia crawls up the mattress and offers a finger dipped in mascarpone to Lindsey. 

Lindsey grins and sucks Jamia's finger into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. Jamia moans and when Lindsey releases her finger, she reaches out to pull Jamia's shirt off. Finally. 

Jamia tosses it on the floor - she never did put her bra back on, so she's helpfully naked from the waist up. Lindsey immediately leans down puts her mouth on Jamia's nipples. Jamia moans and Lindsey feels it vibrate through her whole body. She switches to the other nipple as her hands go to her own shirt buttons. She needs skin, now. She unbuttons her shirt as quickly as possible, unclasps her bra and then settles on top of Jamia, mouth sliding up her neck and over her chin to press her lips against Jamia's. 

"Mmm," Jamia mumbles. "Dessert." 

Lindsey kisses her again, until they're both panting and clinging. Then Lindsey slides down. Jamia is still wearing her skirt and shoes, and Lindsey chuckles. She pulls off Jamia's shoes and tosses them on the floor. Then she gets to work on the zip of her skirt. Lindsey tugs it down and off and then goes for her tights. She pulls them down slowly, kissing over Jamia's thighs and down her legs as she goes. 

Jamia sighs elaborately. "The fun stuff is up here, Lin." 

"You're impatient," Lindsey teases. 

"I am extremely impatient," Jamia says. 

Lindsey grins and kisses her knee. "Well, let me get my clothes off and then we can really have fun." She's already barefoot, so she just pushes herself up off the bed to shimmy out of her jeans and panties. Jamia smirks at her the entire time. 

"I'll just wait here." 

"You do that," Lindsey says. Jamia moves her hand down her torso to rub lightly over her clit and Lindsey grabs her wrist. 

"Oh, come on," Jamia says breathlessly. 

"Nope. More fun for me this way." Lindsey wraps her lips around Jamia's fingers and sucks, then moves back up her body and settles on top of her, sighing happily. "Been wanting this all day." 

Jamia wriggles until she gets their hips lined up. "Sure you don't mean this?" 

Lindsey moans happily. "All of it. Your skin and my skin." She leans down to kiss Jamia and starts moving her hips. Jamia runs her hands up and down Lindsey's spine. 

"Fuck, that's nice. Linds -" 

"Yeah," Lindsey agrees breathlessly. She wants to keep doing this, but fuck, she really wants to eat Jamia out too. And suck her tits. And maybe fuck her with the strap-on she has tucked in her bag. Basically, it's a good fucking thing they have a few days. 

Jamia pushes at her shoulders, enough to get her mouth on Lindsey's tits. Fuck, that's nice too, Jamia flicking Lindsey's nipples with her tongue while her hands drop to Lindsey's hips and urge her to ride Jamia's thigh. She's been wet since they started making out before dinner, and her cunt slides over Jamia nice and smooth. 

"Fuck, Jamia," she murmurs. 

"Harder," Jamia tells her, and Lindsey shifts, wraps one of Jamia's legs around her so she can get friction of her own. They move against each other, panting and moaning. Lindsey can't keep her mouth off Jamia. She kisses her lips, her neck, her collarbones, and back to her lips again. 

"Jamia, I can't..." 

Jamia reaches between them and strokes her clit. Lindsey moans and sucks hard at the base of Jamia's neck. Jamia's fingers feel perfect and Lindsey is suddenly really fucking close to the edge. She grinds down against Jamia's fingers and comes, moaning against Jamia's neck. "Now who's impatient?" Jamia teases her, but kisses her hair and temple. 

"I'll make it up to you as soon as I catch my breath," Lindsey whispers. Jamia laughs softly and Lindsey pants for a few more seconds before drawing Jamia's hand to her mouth and sucking her fingers clean. 

Jamia reminds Lindsey of Frank in that moment, arching up for more contact, practically vibrating in place to stay still. Lindsey's going to make her squirm. When she's done with Jamia's fingers, she moves down, licks between her breasts, over to circle one nipple, and back to the other. Sometimes she wishes she had a dick, if only so she could fuck Jamia's tits. She's pretty happy to watch Gerard or Frank do it, though. 

Jamia moans even louder when Lindsey pinches her nipple, so she does both, tugging gently even as she moves her mouth down Jamia's stomach. Jamia's a little ticklish, but when it's Lindsey's lips, it usually just makes her shiver. Lindsey moves down further, nuzzling down the creases of her hips, the soft skin just below her belly button. 

"Lin, I love your mouth," Jamia whispers. 

Lindsey smiles and settles between Jamia's legs. "Good. Because I'm about to really set it to work." She uses her fingers to spread Jamia wide and leans in to lick over her clit. Jamia whimpers. "You taste so nice, gorgeous," Lindsey tells her. She slides her tongue down and fucks into Jamia with it and Jesus fuck, she really does taste amazing. Lindsey pushes Jamia's thighs even wider and licks into her cunt, long, firm strokes of her tongue, gently teasing at her clit with the tip, then fastening her lips over it and sucking. 

"Oh fuck," Jamia moans and bucks up against Lindsey's mouth. Lindsey slides her fingers into Jamia's cunt and keeps sucking. She barely has to move. Jamia fucks up into her fingers, her mouth. She keeps moaning low in her throat, and Lindsey wants to kiss her everywhere all at once. She keeps licking and sucking until Jamia is shaking, until she jams her fist into her mouth to keep from being too loud and comes hard against Lindsey's tongue. 

Lindsey gentles the strokes of her tongue, but keeps licking. She licks Jamia clean, then kisses the soft skin of her thighs until Jamia winds a hand into her hair and tugs. Lindsey slides up her body and Jamia wraps her arms around Lindsey's shoulders and flips her over onto her back. "Round one?" Jamia whispers, brushing Lindsey's hair out of her face. 

"I think we both won," Lindsey murmurs. 

"Definitely," Jamia replies and leans down to kiss her. "You taste like me," Jamia tells her. 

Lindsey smiles. "Good. Fuck, that was great." 

"When can we start round two?" Jamia asks with an impish grin. 

"Not until we finish that tiramisu. Sorry. But it's really fucking good."

Jamia laughs. "I can get behind that. We also have more wine to drink." 

"Very true," Lindsey replies. "At least now we can do it naked. Maybe in the jacuzzi?" Lindsey runs a hand up Jamia's thigh. 

"That sounds like an excellent plan," Jamia replies. 

"And the boys are stuck in a cramped bus," Lindsey says smugly. 

"Are we calling and taunting them? Or just gloating?" Jamia asks, sitting up and stretching. 

"Gloating, for the moment," Lindsey replies. 

"I did promise I'd take a picture of you at some point," Jamia says. 

"I'll pose for you anytime." Lindsey leans back against the pillows and licks her lips, letting her fingers trail down between her legs. 

Jamia laughs and reaches for the plate of tiramisu, sits crosslegged and takes a forkful of custard. "Go on," she says. 

Lindsey sits up with a laugh. "Fuck that, I want tiramisu." 

Jamia grins at her and reaches to grab Lindsey's plate for her. "Espresso-soaked ladyfingers and custard... there's a joke there, but I think I lost some brain cells when you made me come," Jamia says. 

"I... am flattered? I think?" Lindsey takes a forkful of cake. "Oh, fuck, this is good." 

"You should definitely be flattered," Jamia says. "And I don't know, maybe it's the orgasm or the wine but this might be the best tiramisu I've ever had. Please dear god, don't tell any of my in-laws I said that." 

"Lips are sealed," Lindsey says. "Or, not really because I'm eating." 

Jamia giggles and they finish their tiramisu with not a few moans of pleasure, then Jamia pours more wine into their glasses and they go into the bathroom and start filling the tub. "Our condo has a nice, big tub," Jamia says. "But we never use it because I don't fucking want to clean it." 

"Isn't that what Frank is for?" Lindsey asks. 

"Normally, yes. So sue me if I get distracted at the sight of my husband all bent over like that." 

Lindsey laughs. "I'd find that pretty distracting too." 

"I just really like his ass. And the way he moves," Jamia says dreamily. 

"How strong he is," Lindsey whispers. "And how eager he is to...please you." 

"Sounds like someone else I know," Jamia says, taking a drink of wine and setting her glass aside. The bath is full and Jamia steps in and gestures for Lindsey to get in and sit back against her chest. 

It's almost too hot at first, but then Lindsey's body gets used to it and she feels completely amazing with Jamia's arms around her. "This would be a good picture," Lindsey says lazily, letting her head loll back against Jamia's shoulder and covering Jamia's hands with hers. 

Jamia chuckles and raises them to cup Lindsey's tits. "Mm, there we go." 

"Except now nobody can take a picture," Lindsey says. "Don't care, though." 

"Also, we didn't bring our phones into the bathroom," Jamia murmurs in Lindsey's ear as she brushes her fingers over Lindsey's nipples. Lindsey shivers. "Yeah, it's my turn. You feel so nice, Lin. Tell me where else to touch you." 

"Don't care," Lindsey murmurs. "Everywhere. Anywhere." 

"Got it, babe." Jamia's hands start moving, light touches, designed to tease. Lindsey's too relaxed to get impatient about it, though. It feels too good. Jamia runs her hand over Lindsey's lower belly, teases her fingers a little lower, the puts her hands back on Lindsey's breasts. "Changed my mind," Jamia says. "Touch yourself, Lin." Lindsey moves her hand down, hooks her ankles over Jamia's legs and starts rubbing over her clit. She moans, but keeps it slow. "Good," Jamia whispers. "Fuck, your tats look gorgeous all wet like this, babe. Don't come, because I have plans for you." 

Lindsey moans. "Okay." She definitely has to keep it slow now. Jamia still has her fingers on Lindsey's breasts, pinching the nipples lightly, licking the side of her neck. Lindsey moans. She wants to push herself up into Jamia's hands, but doesn't want to lose the feel of her breasts against her back. 

"Can I help with something?" Jamia murmurs. 

"Want more of your hands," Lindsey murmurs breathlessly. 

"I'm not going to make you come either," Jamia tells her. "Not till you're back on that bed, riding my face." 

Lindsey moans again. "That's fine. Fucking great, really. I just. More," she begs. 

"Shh," Jamia says, sliding a hand over Lindsey's to rub her clit. 

Lindsey moans again and melts back against Jamia. That's it. Exactly what she wanted. Jamia cups one of Lindsey's breasts with her other hand. Her thumb brushes back and forth over Lindsey's skin. "God, you're so beautiful. I just want to touch you all the time." Jamia kisses her cheek and neck and ear. Lindsey can't even respond properly, just moan. She feels so good. She hopes Jamia does too. "The water's cooling down a little," Jamia says softly. "Time to get out?" 

"If that's what you want," Lindsey murmurs. She's not about to forget that this weekend is for Jamia, not her. 

"I can't touch enough of you like this," Jamia says apologetically. 

"Whatever you want," Lindsey repeats. "I'll do whatever you ask." 

Jamia helps her out of the tub - it is getting sort of cool, not that she has trouble with her blood flowing right now - and dries her off. Lindsey's sure she pays extra attention to her sensitive spots and the rasp of the terry cloth makes Lindsey whine a little. Jamia smirks at her. "Follow me, gorgeous." Jamia leads her to the bed and gets on her back on the bed. "Come straddle my face," Jamia orders quietly. 

"Yes, ma'am," Lindsey murmurs and does as she asks. She feels Jamia's hands wrap around her thighs and her breath hot against her skin. She looks down and meets Jamia's eyes. Jamia tightens her hands on Lindsey's thighs, and her tongue traces lightly around Lindsey's cunt. 

Lindsey licks her lips and rocks down gently. Jamia keeps teasing, sliding her tongue close, so close to Lindsey's clit, to slipping inside her, but she moves away. "J, Jamia, sweetheart, I can't - please," she begs. 

Jamia squeezes her thighs and then fuck, her tongue is there, flat and smooth over Lindsey's clit. Lindsey moans and pushes a hand into Jamia's hair. She's been on the edge for so long already, and Jamia's stroking just hard enough to keep her there. Fuck. She thought she was lucky that Gee could wind her up so slowly and perfectly, but Jamia's technique is pretty perfect, too. She tugs helplessly at her handful of Jamia's hair. Jamia just hums against her and fucks into her with her tongue. 

"Oh fuck, J." Jamia shifts her hands to Lindsey's ass, pulls her in tighter, licks harder and sucks at her folds until Lindsey has to catch herself on the headboard. She moans and grinds down against Jamia's mouth. Every swipe of her tongue sends Lindsey closer to the edge. "Fuck. Fuck, I can't. Gonna -" She gasps and shudders, moaning Jamia's name as she comes. 

Jamia keeps licking. Keeps her tongue steady and sure and for a minute it's too much and then Lindsey feels herself start winding up again. "Oh god," she breathes. "Jamia." Jamia hums, and that almost sets her off again. Her hips stutter. Jamia wraps her lips around Lindsey's clit and sucks hard. 

Lindsey grinds down and comes again, almost as hard as just a minute ago. She clutches the headboard and gasps, feeling Jamia slipping out from underneath her. Her cunt is pulsing and she's hauling in deep breaths and when Jamia's hands gently pry hers from where she's gripping the headboard, she slumps against Jamia. "Fuck," she whispers. 

"I've got you," Jamia says, kissing her temple. She eases Lindsey down onto the bed and under the covers and then curls around her. 

"God, you're amazing," Lindsey whispers. 

"I try," Jamia smiles and traces over her eyebrows with a finger. It feels good. Lindsey's entire body is humming. She turns in Jamia's arms so their breasts press together and that feels better. Jamia tangles their legs and leans in to kiss her. Lindsey breathes out and closes her eyes and lets herself drift on sensation. 

She falls asleep after that. She wakes up once and has to pee and when she gets back to bed, Jamia has turned on her side. Lindsey spoons up behind her and goes back to sleep. 

She wakes up again sometime later and hears Jamia talking quietly to Shayna. "Just checking in, like I said I would. Sorry if it's late. Figured you'd be up still.... They did? Aw, I'm glad. Okay, then. Thanks, Shay." 

"How're the kids?" Lindsey murmurs when she gets back in bed. 

"Good. They painted me pictures tonight. Can't wait to see that," Jamia laughs. "Sorry if I woke you, baby." She leans down and kisses Lindsey. 

"No worries," Lindsey murmurs and tugs Jamia back into her arms. "Should probably call Alicia myself." Jamia hands her the phone. Lindsey finds Alicia's number and dials. "Jamia?" Alicia says. "No, it's me. Just checking in."

"Everything is good. We made cookies and watched movies and she did not fucking want to go to bed, but we made it through," Alicia says. 

"Figured you would. Ask her if she wants to call me tomorrow?" 

Alicia laughs. "Sure, Lin. I can tell you're having a good time," she teases. 

"We are having a fucking amazing time," Lindsey confirms. 

"I'm glad. Both of you deserve it," Alicia says. 

"Hi Alicia," Jamia says into the phone. "Bye Alicia." 

"Talk to you tomorrow. Have fun," Alicia adds when Lindsey gets back on the phone. 

"Definitely. Love you," Lindsey says. 

"Love you too," Alicia replies and they hang up. 

Lindsey stretches back out next to Jamia and kisses her again. "Where were we, anyway?" she murmurs. "Round three? Or two and a half?" 

"Mmm... two and a half, I think," Jamia murmurs. She throws her leg over Lindsey's and reaches between her legs. "Wanna kiss you while we do this." 

"Hey, hey, no, you relax, baby. I owe you one." Lindsey takes hold of Jamia's wrists and tugs them over her head. 

Jamia laughs breathlessly. "We're gonna owe each other all weekend." 

"I am totally okay with that. Best kind of debt," Lindsey replies. "Don't move those hands, pretty girl." 

Lindsey presses her lips to Jamia's and slides a hand between her legs. She slips her fingers into Jamia's folds and starts stroking. Jamia makes a needy little noise and arches up against Lindsey, and Lindsey smiles into the kiss and strokes her off smooth and easy. 

Jamia comes moaning against Lindsey's mouth. Lindsey kisses her one last time, then pulls her fingers to her mouth, sucks them clean, then rolls onto her back to start stroking herself. Jamia drapes herself over Lindsey and adds her fingers. She's moving slowly, but it feels even better, just knowing she's part of it. 

It doesn't take Lindsey long. She's slick and their fingers combined feel incredible. She whimpers Jamia's name and curls around their hands and comes with a series of slow pulses that seem endless. When she catches her breath she winds her hands into Jamia's hair and kisses her. 

They kiss for what feels like hours, tongues moving slowly against each other. When they finally pull back, Lindsey grins. "And it's only the first day." 

Jamia tucks her head under Lindsey's chin. "Linds," she whispers. "Love you." Lindsey smiles up at the ceiling. 

"Love you too," she murmurs. Lindsey knew. But this is the first time they've said it. 

"Maybe next time all four of us can do this," Jamia says, kissing Lindsey's jaw. 

"That sounds really nice. Next long break everyone has, we should definitely take a vacation together," Lindsey agrees. "Maybe Grant and Kristan know a place." 

Jamia giggles. "Probably. But for now, grapes, and big fucking trees." 

"And the beach," Lindsey reminds her. 

"And the beach. You gonna take a long walk on the beach with me, Lindsey Way?" Jamia asks. 

"You gonna hold my hand, Jamia Iero?" 

"Duh," Jamia whispers, linking their fingers. 

"Good," Lindsey replies and kisses Jamia's temple. She falls asleep again before she can give any serious thought to round three and a half. 

*

Lindsey wakes up first the next morning. They didn't set an alarm and she has no idea what fucking time it is. She wouldn't really care, except they did say they wanted to do the winery tour thing. She rolls on her back and fumbles for her phone. And it's eight am. Lindsey stifles a laugh. Sleeping in. Granted, they went to bed pretty early and only woke up to make phone calls and have more sex. So they probably both got better sleep than either of them have had in a while. And now they have time for breakfast. And probably more sex. 

Lindsey rolls over and wakes Jamia up with her mouth on Jamia's cheek and proceeds from there. The tour doesn't start until almost lunchtime, so they take their time with round four and have a decent breakfast before they shower and get ready for the day. 

They pack up and leave their bags at the desk and go to learn about winemaking. It's an interesting tour and there are samples, which Lindsey doesn't take, but steals tiny sips from Jamia. When it's done, they have a whole case of wine to take home and they get in the car and start driving north again. 

The entire drive is pretty, lots of hills and everything is green, which Lindsey knows probably won't last too much longer. When they get to the drive-thru tree they have to do it, because seriously. They laugh and take pictures. They don't get out of the car until they get to the Humboldt State Park. Lindsey and Gerard took Bandit to see the Sequoias, so she's seen trees like this before. But it's not any less amazing to take Jamia's hand and walk the footpaths through the massive trees. 

Jamia stops every few feet, it seems, to take pictures, but she looks so fascinated it's hard to mind a bit. When she stops in a stream of light coming through the trees, she looks so fucking pretty that Lindsey has to takes a photo with her phone and send it to the boys. 

Gerard calls her almost right away. The reception really isn't great, but Lindsey's happy to hear his voice. "Tell her she's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," he says. 

She laughs. "Tell her yourself." 

"Take one of yourself too," he says. 

"She's been taking pictures like she's Frank the whole time. I'm sure some are of me," Lindsey says. 

"Yeah, but I want one _now,_ " he replies with a mock pout in his voice. 

"Gerard wants to talk to you," Lindsey tells Jamia, then says into the phone, "Even exchange." Gerard barks out a little laugh and agrees. "I love you and I miss you," she says. 

"Same here. So much," he replies and she hands the phone to Jamia. 

"Maybe don't move from this spot," Lindsey warns. "Reception is questionable." 

She should have put it on speaker, because whatever Gerard is saying to Jamia is making her blush like crazy. "Tell my husband to give you a blow job tonight," Jamia says. "You deserve one." There's a pause and Jamia laughs. "I think we've got that covered. And no, we are not going to fuck right here in the woods. Or on the beach. I'll keep it in mind," she whispers. "Bye, Gee." 

Lindsey crowds up into Jamia's space and whispers in here ear, "We could fuck in the car, though. There's beach and more trees further north, so we have to get back in anyway." 

Jamia hands Lindsey's phone back and tucks her fingers into the waist of Lindsey's jeans. "Not gonna argue. I should probably take a picture of you before we leave, though. Don't want to leave Gerard hanging, after all," she says. 

"Are you going to tell me what he said to make you blush like that?" Lindsey asks. 

"He just told me I was beautiful. Like a princess in a story, a badass one. And he was going to draw me. And then think about fucking me while I ate you out," she replies. 

"That's...sweet. And true. And a good thing to think about," Lindsey says. It's very Gerard. "You ready to find the car, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, let's go. But first..." she pulls away and gestures for Lindsey to pose and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Lindsey tries to make a silly pose, but Jamia gives her a dirty look, so she just smiles at the beautiful girl taking her picture and that seems to be the trick. "Perfect," Jamia says, tapping at her phone. Then she takes Lindsey's hand to walk to the car. 

"Did he say what Frank's up to?" Lindsey asks. 

"Sleeping," Jamia replies. 

Lindsey smiles. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"He's really good at it," Jamia laughs. "Wish his children had inherited that." 

"I hear we have to wait until they're teenagers for the sleeping genes to start expressing themselves," Lindsey replies. 

"I don't know if I'll make it that long," Jamia groans. 

"You totally will," Lindsey says, squeezing her hand. "And when things get hard, you call me. We're gonna make it through and we're gonna have reasonably well-adjusted children at the end of it." 

Jamia leans into her side. "Got it." 

"Good." Lindsey kisses her cheek. They get into the car and Lindsey leans over to kiss her. "I love you," she whispers against Jamia's lips. 

"Love you back, babe." Jamia smiles. She tastes good, and smells good, and - 

"Car time," Lindsey says. She drives another hour north to a small city called Eureka. It looks... kind of trashy from the highway, but once she turns toward the downtown area, it starts looking nicer. There are lots of beautifully painted Victorian style houses and the GPS guides her to one which is the B&B they're staying at for the next two nights. "Pit stop before the beach?" Lindsey whispers hopefully. 

"Absolutely yes," Jamia replies. 

The lady who checks them in is sweet and recommends several restaurants nearby and is happy to give directions to the nearest beach. "Just cross the bridge over the bay, if you want fast," she says. "There's a jetty out there you can walk along." 

They both thank her, but the beach is the furthest thing from both of their minds when they get to their room. "Gerard is right. You're so fucking beautiful, I don't know what to do with myself," Lindsey says and tugs Jamia against her. "Except fuck you." 

"Oh yeah? Tell me more," Jamia murmurs. 

"I brought my strap-on," Lindsey whispers. "But if we want our walk on the beach at sunset, maybe we don't have time for that right now." 

"Maybe not," Jamia says, running fingers through her hair. "But there's plenty of time for something." 

"Totally," Lindsey says and reaches for the button of Jamia's jeans. Jamia giggles and helps out. Once they're both naked, Lindsey turns down the bedspread and they climb in. Jamia smirks and Lindsey kisses her again. 

"I haven't had this much sex in a single weekend in a long time," Jamia murmurs. 

"Making up for lost time," Lindsey replies. "Can't even tell you how much I missed you." 

"I missed you too. Don't know why I took so long to call you," Jamia murmurs. 

"It's easy to get caught up in mom shit and forget you need to take breaks just for yourself sometimes. Believe me, I know. We don't have to have sex, you know. We can just go to the beach," Lindsey offers. 

"No," Jamia says and tugs Lindsey closer. "I want. I really fucking want to." She kisses the top of Lindsey's shoulder and palms over her breast. "Haven't felt this good since the last time the four of us were together. Haven't felt this sexy since. Well." 

Lindsey smiles. "I'm glad. You make me feel pretty fucking incredible too." 

"That's better than incredible, right?" Jamia teases and kisses her, rolling on top of her and getting comfortable. 

"It's spectacular. Amazing. Wanted," Lindsey says and hooks her ankles around Jamia's legs. 

"Time for you to tell me what you want," Jamia whispers into Lindsey's ear, licking along her jaw. Lindsey arches up and tightens her arms around Jamia. 

"Mmm. Your mouth. And my mouth on you." 

"That's going to require you letting go of me," Jamia teases her. 

"In a minute," Lindsey murmurs and leans up for a kiss. Jamia kisses back, licks over Lindsey's bottom lip and into her mouth. Lindsey closes her eyes and just enjoys the sensation. They kiss until they're both breathing hard into each other's mouths and then Jamia pulls back and turns around. She settles her cunt over Lindsey's face and Lindsey moans before licking over her clit and into her pussy. She can feel Jamia doing the same, licking firmly then sucking while she teases with the very tips of her fingers. Lindsey moans against Jamia and starts sucking on her clit. 

Lindsey loves this. Loves how they get distracted by the other and it slows things down. Loves the little circling movements of Jamia's hips, the way she palms Lindsey's ass and lifts her hips up to get more. She slides her tongue up to fuck into Jamia and then swirls it around, before moving back to lick her clit again. Jamia moans against her. Lindsey slips a finger inside her too, thrusting in time with her tongue. Jamia keeps sucking on Lindsey's clit and Lindsey lets her hips buck up against Jamia's mouth. Jamia is distracted, moaning against Lindsey's cunt, and Lindsey adds a second finger. She'll come soon, Lindsey can taste it. Lindsey keeps her fingers moving inside Jamia and sucks hard on her clit. 

Jamia's hips stutter and she comes, biting down on Lindsey's inner thigh. Lindsey hisses and tightens her fingers. She likes the sting. As soon as Jamia catches her breath she fucks harder into Lindsey with her tongue. Jamia's cunt is still there in front of Lindsey's face, still wet and musky and swollen from Lindsey's mouth and just the sight makes Lindsey moan. When Jamia starts sucking on Lindsey's clit again, Lindsey grips her thighs tight and thrusts up against her mouth. Jamia's going harder now, giving her the edge of teeth that she knows Lindsey likes, and Lindsey moans her name and arches up into it. 

Jamia slides a finger through Lindsey's wetness and then moves it back, finger tracing lightly around her ass before pressing slowly inside. "Oh, fuck," Lindsey groans. She remembers the first time she watched Jamia do this, to a writhing, begging Frank, and Lindsey's not far off from that herself. Jamia fucks her with her tongue again, teasing and light. "Jamia," Lindsey whines. "Please." 

Jamia chuckles against her and starts moving the finger in Lindsey's ass harder, and sucks her clit again. Lindsey breathes hard through her nose and starts sucking a hickey into Jamia's thigh, but soon she can't even concentrate on that. "Fuck, Jamia," she gasps and she she knows she's about to come. Feels the waves of pleasure start in her clit and radiate out. Then she has to squeeze her eyes shut and arch up into Jamia. Jamia keeps sucking, keeps moving her finger until Lindsey is shaking beneath her and gasping for air. "Enough," she breathes. "Fuck, J." 

She feels Jamia's hands and mouth leave her and the mattress shift. Jamia drapes herself over Lindsey and leans down to kiss her. She tastes like Lindsey and god, she loves that. Lindsey runs her fingers through Jamia's hair. "Fucking incredible," she repeats. Jamia smiles and kisses her again. 

They kiss lazily for several minutes until Jamia pulls back. "Beach now?" 

"Yeah, and then dinner. I worked up an appetite," Lindsey grins. 

Jamia grins back. "Me fucking too." 

They clean up and get dressed and get in the car. The drive to the nearest beach isn't far. They arrive just in time to walk out to the end of the jetty and stand with their arms around each other and watch the sun go down. It's windy and pretty chilly, but it just means they huddle closer together. "I still like going down the shore," Jamia mumbles into her shoulder. "But it's nice to see a sunset instead of a sunrise." 

"Yeah," Lindsey murmurs. "It's pretty nice. And we don't have to get up at an ungodly hour to see it." 

"Or stay up all night," Jamia adds. 

"Or that. I am a terrible rock musician." 

"You have a toddler," Jamia says. "Come on, rock star. Feed me." 

"Think we can find a place where you can get decent vegetarian food and I can get some seafood?" Lindsey asks. 

"I am pretty sure this town is full of hippies, so I'm gonna say probably yes," Jamia replies. "When we were getting our bags out of the car, I definitely heard an older woman talking about her pot plants." 

Lindsey giggles. "Well, okay then. Let's park back at the B&B and look for people with the munchies." 

They make their way back and set out to walk around the downtown area. They stop in front of a few restaurants to look at the menus posted and finally settle on one. The food ends up being amazing and the conversation even better. Lindsey likes that she can talk to Jamia about so many things: about music, touring, art, kids, label stuff. Jamia gets it all and always has something interesting to say or really fucking useful advice if that's called for. 

They can talk about their husbands too, of course, and they do sometimes. Sometimes to complain, sometimes to just marvel at how amazing they are. It's also really fucking nice that Jamia understands what it's like to be married to someone in a band, to someone who's gone a lot and keeps weird hours. Not that Lindsey doesn't understand those things herself, but it's been a while and it's good to have someone to commiserate with. 

Sometimes, honestly, it's about the sex. Those are fun conversations, which often lead _to_ sex. But Lindsey yawns a couple times during dessert, and Jamia laughs. "Hah, you wore out first." 

"Guess all the walking and driving and sex tired me out more than I realized," Lindsey murmurs. 

Jamia smiles softly at her. "What do you say we go back and cuddle and maybe watch some TV until we fall asleep?" 

"I like this plan," Lindsey says. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" 

"Hmm. More beach in the morning? Maybe we can find some tide pools. And then lunch and a hike through the redwoods in the afternoon? And more pictures," she adds. 

"More pictures, definitely." 

They finish their food and settle the bill and walk back hand in hand. It's chilly, but the sky is clear and the city is small enough that they can still see a few stars. "I like it here," Jamia says. 

"Me too," Lindsey replies. "I'm a big city girl at heart, but it's nice to get away sometimes." 

They let themselves back into the B&B and Jamia rummages for the room key and holds the door for Lindsey with a smile. They change into their pajamas and get settled on the bed. Jamia turns on the TV and they flip through the channels until they find something that looks decent. Lindsey leans back against Jamia's chest and lets herself drift a bit. 

She wakes up about three quarters of the way through the movie with Jamia playing with a strand of her hair. "Hi gorgeous," Jamia murmurs. 

Lindsey nuzzles Jamia's neck. "Hi," she replies. "Did I miss any earth-shattering plot points?" 

"If you did, I did too. This movie is sort of light on screenplay. That girl wears fantastic shoes, though." 

Lindsey looks at the TV and, of course, there are no shoes in the frame, so she keeps watching until some show up. "Fuck yeah, those are great," Lindsey says. 

"I have like, four pairs a lot like them," Jamia says. "Doesn't stop me from wanting more." 

"You have more shoes than anyone I know, J. But they're all really hot." 

Jamia grins at her. "They are my one indulgence these days." 

"It's a good choice," Lindsey says. 

"Your phone was buzzing a while ago," Jamia tells her. "I was sort of stuck." Lindsey leans up to kiss her and reaches for her phone. 

There's a missed call and a text from Alicia that says, _No need to worry, B just wanted to say hi. Call back before bedtime if you can._

"Beezle," she tells Jamia and calls home. Bandit is the one who answers, and Lindsey says, "Hi, Lady B. You wanted to say hi?" 

"Hi mama," Bee says and starts babbling about Aunt Alicia this and dinosaurs that and Lindsey works out that they must've gone to La Brea. And then she talks about how daddy sent them pictures of him and all the uncles and Lindsey smiles wide. 

"Aunt Jamia is going to have a million pretty pictures from our trip, too, B. I miss you. Can't wait to see you Monday." 

"Miss you too, mama. Love you bye," Bandit says and then there's some muffled talking and Alicia is on the phone. 

"Hey you. Hope I didn't interrupt anything," Alicia says. 

"No. We were watching a movie and I drifted off. Things going okay?" 

"We had a tantrum earlier today, but now she's very excited for giant sloth story time," Alicia replies. 

"You are the best aunt ever," Lindsey tells her. "Love you lots." 

"Night, Lin, love you too." 

Lindsey ends the call and leans back to look at Jamia. "Sorry, done now." 

"Hey, I got my phone call out of the way on the beach earlier, remember?" Jamia pushes Lindsey's hair behind her ear. 

"Change the channel?" 

Jamia switches it to Bravo and Lindsey crows with delight that Drag Race is on. "You guys have every episode of this on DVR," Jamia teases. 

"Don't care, just watch the pretty ladies," Lindsey tells her. And tugs her down for a kiss because it's been a while. They kiss for several minutes. There's not much urgency, they just enjoy the closeness. Lindsey pulls back and turns back to the TV. "You'd look ridiculously hot in Ru's shoes, J." 

"Just the shoes?" Jamia grins 

"Okay, the whole outfit. Fuck," Lindsey says, imagining it. 

"There you go," Jamia says. She wriggles around until their positions are reversed and Lindsey strokes idly over her bare shoulder. Jamia hums happily and turns her head to kiss Lindsey's neck. Lindsey smiles and lets her hands wander lower, stroking Jamia's nipples to hardness her tank top. Lindsey can tell tonight is going to be soft and slow and she's happy to go with that, happy just to have Jamia in her arms. 

*

They do a lot more walking the next morning, exploring the beach for a while before picking up some sandwiches and going to see more redwoods. They hike several different trails and talk to nice people and it's a fucking great afternoon. Lindsey's feet are killing her by the end and she knows she should have packed her hiking boots, but she doesn't care. 

"Need to soak your feet?" Jamia teases as they drive back to the B&B. Lindsey pouts. 

"I might need to. I'm an idiot." 

Jamia squeezes her thigh. "At least we won't have to walk much tomorrow. Tell you what, we can order in again tonight and stay horizontal." Jamia's eyes twinkle. 

"I'm sure that will be a great hardship for me," Lindsey says as seriously as she can manage. 

"What do you want for dinner? Should we stop now?" Jamia pulls out her phone and starts searching listings. 

"Don't really care. I'd take shitty pizza and beer," Lindsey says. 

"I think we can do better than that. Oh, wait, turn left here." It's a little family-run type Mexican place. "California pizza is just not worth talking about," Jamia says. "I'm okay with the beer, though." 

They get burritos to go and swing into a grocery store to get a six pack of Corona, because why not, and go back to their room. 

"Picnic time," Jamia says, tossing an extra blanket over the bed and kicking off her shoes to sit cross-legged. Lindsey does the same and is relieved that her feet aren't actually bloody. Just blistered. "Good shoes or no hiking next time, babe," Jamia says. 

"Yes, mom," Lindsey sighs but pops the cap on a Corona and hands it to Jamia. 

"Like you wouldn't say the same to me if our positions were reversed," Jamia replies and takes a sip. 

"Speaking of positions..." 

"Eat your dinner," Jamia laughs. "Then we can do some more speaking. Or whatever you want." 

Lindsey grins and takes a big bite of burrito and a big gulp of beer. "We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow," Lindsey says. "We should probably leave pretty early." 

"So, we finish eating and then tire ourselves out." Jamia smirks. 

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Lindsey says. "And speaking of plans. I have some for us for the next few weeks until the boys get back," she says. "Mostly they involve lots of play dates and us actually spending time together." 

"I like the sound of that," Jamia says. "And when the guys get home?" 

"More of the same. But probably with more trips to Disneyland. And date nights the whole time," Lindsey says. 

"I like the sound of that too." 

Lindsey grins. "Good. Because while the sex is really fucking great, this isn't just about sex, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know," Jamia says, voice going soft. 

"Good," Lindsey repeats. "I love you." She takes another bite of her burrito. Somehow, saying it over burritos and shitty beer makes it feel even more real. 

"I love you too, lady," Jamia says. Lindsey beams at her and they finish eating. 

They both start their evening routines, brushing their teeth and packing up as much as they can. Lindsey finishes first and watches Jamia. Jamia folds her clothes for the next day into a neat pile on the nightstand and then climbs on the bed and straddles Lindsey's thighs. 

"You made some interesting promises yesterday," Jamia murmurs. 

"Did I? I don't remember. Maybe you should remind me," Lindsey murmurs and slides her hands down to cup Jamia's ass. 

"You promised you'd fuck me, baby," Jamia says. "And I've been thinking about it ever since." 

"Me too," Lindsey admits and pulls Jamia's tank top down below her breasts. "Come down here," she says, tugging until she can get her mouth on Jamia's nipple. Jamia moans and slides her fingers into Lindsey's hair. Lindsey runs her fingers up under the hem of Jamia's tank, finding warm skin and stroking. 

"Fuck, Lindsey," Jamia murmurs. "You're..." Lindsey sucks harder on Jamia's nipple and slides her fingers down the back of Jamia's panties. 

"I'm what?" Lindsey asks. She buries her face between Jamia's breasts and kisses the skin there. 

"Fucking wonderful," Jamia responds. "Gorgeous. And you have a perfect mouth." 

Lindsey inhales the sweet scent of Jamia's skin and pushes her tank top off to get more of it. Jamia smiles and lets Lindsey pull her down and kiss along her neck and up to her lips.

Lindsey kisses Jamia for a good long while, until she's squirming. "Guess there are a few things I need out of my bag," she says with a smirk. 

"Fucking get them already," Jamia whines. 

Lindsey laughs and rolls off the bed. "Take your pants off," she says, pulls her shirt - one of the many t-shirts she stole from Gerard - over her head and gets rid of her yoga pants. She unzips the pocket of her bag and pulls out her harness and dildo. "See," she hums, "if you boss me I'm going to boss you right back." Jamia makes a face at her and wiggles out of her pajama bottoms, leaning back against the pillows and pinching absently at a nipple. "Aren't you going to help me with the straps?" Lindsey asks. 

"I guess," Jamia drawls, crawling over and helping with the buckles. She gets them nice and tight. Lindsey likes the feel of the straps cutting into her skin. Makes taking it off even better. Jamia looks up at her and slides her hand up and down the cock. She leans back against the pillows and spreads her legs wide. Lindsey can feel herself smirking. Still. Jamia just looks so - ready. 

Lindsey grabs the lube and gets everything nice and slick, then crawls close enough to touch. She slides her fingers over Jamia's clit and leans down to suck at the curve of her breast. Jamia moans and Lindsey rubs a slow circle around her cunt. 

"Lindsey, c'mon," she begs. "Been waiting all fucking weekend." 

"Have you been possessed by Frankie?" Lindsey teases her. She likes seeing Jamia this worked up, though, so she takes the dildo in hand and rubs it up and down against Jamia's cunt a few times before finally lining up and pushing in. 

"Oh fu-uuck," Jamia moans. She moves her hips back against Lindsey and reaches out to grab her hips and pull her even further in. 

Lindsey laughs breathlessly. "You _have_ been possessed by Frankie." 

"Maybe I have. More, Lin, fuck. Make me scream, I dare you." Her eyes are sparkling. She looks so fucking gorgeous right now, Lindsey can't take it. 

"You know how I react to dares," Lindsey whispers. 

"Why do you think I did it?" Jamia shoots back. 

"Come up here," Lindsey orders softly. Jamia sits up beneath her, legs tightening around Lindsey. It's fucking hot watching Jamia's tits move toward her like that. When she's got Jamia riding the cock, its base is doing a pretty thorough job of rubbing Lindsey off, but Jamia's noises when Lindsey starts tugging and sucking at Jamia's nipples don't hurt either. 

"Lindsey," Jamia moans into her hair. "Fuck, feels so good." Lindsey just slides her hands around Jamia's back and starts sucking hickeys into her chest. She wants them to still be there when the boys get home again to discover them. She might not get that lucky, but maybe she'll get an opportunity to refresh them. 

Jamia's riding her hard now, hands tight in Lindsey's hair, making these fucking hot little gasping noises. It's good. Almost perfect, really, but it's not enough to make Jamia scream. Lindsey nudges her away. "On your hands and knees," she whispers. Jamia obeys, and Lindsey takes a moment to squeeze her ass, kiss her thighs. Suck on the folds of her cunt. She nearly gets a scream there, but Jamia catches herself, presses her face against her arm and pants raggedly. 

"Please, Lin," Jamia begs. Lindsey rubs two fingers over Jamia's clit and sits up. She lines up and just rests with the head of the cock just barely inside Jamia, waits until she whines before thrusting in hard. Jamia gasps louder with each thrust, and Lindsey starts talking, saying filthy, admiring things, encouraging her to let go. She leans over and presses her face into Jamia's hair and reaches around to stroke Jamia's clit in time with her thrusts. She keeps talking. 

"You gonna scream for me, baby?" she whispers. 

"Nearly there," Jamia gasps. "Harder. Please." Lindsey kisses her spine, curving one hand around Jamia's breast and holding her hip tight with the other, thrusting harder. The noises coming from Jamia get louder, more desperate. Lindsey fucking loves it. Hopes anyone else in this bed and breakfast can hear exactly how well she's fucking her girlfriend. "Lindseyyy," Jamia moans, voice riding up the scale, shoving back hard into Lindsey's hips, and finally, trails off into a wordless, breathless scream as Jamia shakes underneath her. 

Lindsey keeps moving her hips, her fingers over Jamia's clit until she shudders again and gasps for Lindsey to stop. "Your turn." She sits back on her thighs, and Jamia pushes her onto her side, fumbles the buckles open and the harness out of the way and licks straight up into Lindsey's cunt, no fucking around. She moans and bucks her hips up against Jamia's mouth. Jamia licks and sucks and fuck, she's so close, so ready, that it doesn't take long for her to shove her hands into Jamia's hair and come hard. 

Jamia slows and gentles her licking for a few moments and then moves up her body. Her face is shiny with Lindsey's come and fuck, it's hot. Lindsey fumbles for her phone on the bedside table. Somehow, she has to capture how they must look, must feel right now. 

"Lin," Jamia gasps, hiding her head against Lindsey's shoulder, and Lindsey laughs. 

"What, _now_ you don't want to take pictures?" She feels Jamia's shoulders go up in a shrug. "Just want them to see how gorgeous you are," Lindsey whispers and leans in to kiss Jamia, to lick her own taste from Jamia's mouth. "Love you, beautiful," Lindsey tells her. 

Jamia kisses her neck and tucks her face again. The photo Lindsey snaps is mostly just a mess of dark hair, Jamia's and her own, and a corner of Lindsey's satisfied smile. She sends it away to the boys and puts her phone back down. She wraps both arms around Jamia's shoulders. "Love you too," Jamia murmurs sleepily. "Don't wanna go home. I mean, I do. But I don't." 

"I get it," Lindsey says. "We'll just do it again, J." 

"Yeah," Jamia murmurs.

"And you call me when you need me, okay? Even if you just want to take a nap. I can watch the girls." 

"Ditto," Jamia says. And yawns. Lindsey laughs softly and gets up to clean the toy. She brings a damp washcloth for Jamia too, then climbs back in bed. She picks up her phone again to set an alarm and notices a text from the boys. It's a picture of the two of them holding a sign that says "16 days." 

Lindsey's heart swells and she shows Jamia before typing back _we love you,_ and setting the alarm. 

"We'll make it," Jamia murmurs, tugging Lindsey under the covers. 

"We will. 'Cause we're us and between us, we're an unstoppable force," Lindsey murmurs. She kisses Jamia's cheek and settles into her arms. 

"You have the nicest ways of saying 'stubborn bastards,'" Jamia replies. 

Lindsey laughs and kisses her again. "That too." 

* 

It's a long drive back to LA, but Lindsey feels relaxed. Jamia looks relaxed, too, tipping her head back against the seat and closing her eyes against the wind from the convertible top. As they pass over the Grapevine and descend into the valley, they also descend into the smog. Lindsey puts the top back up and they both laugh. They get stuck in traffic and Jamia just turns up the music and takes Lindsey's hand. 

It takes a while to get back to Frank and Jamia's condo, and Jamia is smiling excitedly when the door pops open and Shayna walks the twins down the front walk. The twins squeal when they see Jamia and she picks them both up and kisses them and tells them how much she missed them. Lindsey stands to the side and watches. Eventually Jamia turns back to Lindsey, arms full of squirming toddlers, and gives her a special smile of her own. God, Lindsey loves her. 

"Aunt Lindsey is going to bring Bandit to play in a few days," she tells the girls. "How does that sound?" 

They babble happily and Lindsey laughs. She leans close to kiss all three of them on the cheek. "Have fun, beautiful ladies," she says. "I'll see you soon. Love you." All three of them echo it back, and Lindsey sneaks a look and winks at Shayna, then gives Jamia a quick kiss on the lips too. "Bye." 

"Bye," Jamia replies. "Call me." 

"You know it," Lindsey replies and gets back in the car. 

She catches a break in traffic, but the house is empty when Lindsey carries her bag inside. When she glances out into the backyard she sees Alicia and Bandit digging in the garden. She goes out the door and Bandit looks up immediately and shrieks, "Mama!" She gets up and flings herself into Lindsey's arms, muddy knees and hands and everything. Lindsey doesn't fucking care, she just holds on tight and twirls them both around. 

"Hi, Bumble B. Mama missed you! Did you dig down to China?"

"We are looking for _bones,_ " Bandit tells her seriously, and Lindsey laughs and looks at Alicia, who shrugs elaborately. 

Lindsey grins and listens to Bandit chatter. After a few minutes, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and holds it out in front of them. "Smile for Daddy and Uncle Frank and Aunt Jamia," she instructs. 

Bandit hams it up, of course, and the first reply Lindsey gets is Jamia: _daddy's little diva,_ it says. Lindsey carries Bandit back inside and sits her on the counter to clean her up. 

Alicia leans against the cabinets. "You look happy," she says. 

"I really fu--really am," Lindsey replies. "I think I needed that more than I realized." 

She sees Alicia to the door and carries Bandit upstairs to help her unpack. After a minute, she picks up her phone again. Frank texted _two of my favorite faces,_ and Gerard wrote back _miss my girls._

Lindsey smiles. Maybe she'll start her own countdown. There are so many things to look forward to.


End file.
